


Red Lips

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Arthur has blue balls, Arthur thinks he's gay for Merlin, Arthur's POV, F/M, Girl!Merlin, Magic Reveal, Mild non-con, Poor Merlin, Princess Gwen, canon AU, confused arthur, king arthur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur wants Merlin but Merlin is unfortunately a man. Nothing can come out of it. He needs a wife and an heir. This is already a hassle itself. And then it turns out Merlin has magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Girl!Merlin fic! WOOO! Hope you like and enjoy!

Arthur found himself following a lithe figure zipping through to pour wine for the members sitting at the table. Usually, he wasn't as bold to openly ogle his manservant, but his tongue was loose and his mind fuzzy from all the ale he drank. He didn't care of the slight murmurs around him, he didn't care of Morgana's red-lipped smirk. He just didn't care. He wanted Merlin. Who was Merlin to deny him? Arthur stumbled as he got up. He almost knocked down his half-full goblet. Arthur received the majority of the attention. Morgana was looking amused at the young king's drunken state. “Merlin.” Arthur roughly called for his manservant. The boy whirled around carelessly with a pitcher of wine in one hand. The king waved for him. The manservant rolled his eyes and went to the king.  
“Yes, m'lord?” he said.  
“I'm to retire to bed. Assist me.”  
“Yes, sire.”

The king managed to go on by himself for a bit before stumbling a little. Merlin sighed and put Arthur's arm around his slight shoulders and led him down the corridors at an easy pace. Arthur was staring intensely and Merlin's profile. Everything about Merlin captivated him. His lips, his eyes... Even those ears of his. His body, oh how he longed for it. Arthur was practically on him but not enough to overpower his slighter body. He was so close, his scent was so strong. Arthur flared his nostrils to get more of it but it wasn't enough. He draped his heavy body over Merlin's and smushed his nose against the warm skin of Merlin's slender neck that wasn't covered by that stupid scarf thing.

Merlin squeaked not only from the king's weight but from crashing against the wall. He was going to squawk at Arthur and start calling him a prat but stopped short when the king started sloppily kissing his neck. Merlin trembled under Arthur's ministrations and quietly moaned. This spurned Arthur on. He slipped a hand under Merlin's baggy tunic and stroked his flat stomach. “Arthur...” Merlin moaned softly. It was evident Merlin wanted it too, so Arthur went on. He kept kissing Merlin's neck and started to raise his tunic up, slowly, surely... The raven-haired boy started to move uncontrollably. Arthur mistook this for enthusiasm and started to lift the other man's shirt off completely.

Arthur caught a glimpse of bandages tightly wound up around Merlin's chest. He found it very odd. Why was Merlin wearing bandages? “What's this?” he slurred. Merlin realized his bandages were revealed and quickly covered himself. He avoided Arthur's gaze by looking at his boots. “Are you hurt?” His arousal waned and concern took over him. Who dared to hurt Merlin? Merlin hugged his chest and shook his head, still not meeting his eyes.  
“No, I'm not hurt.” Merlin said. Arthur grabbed Merlin's shoulders a little too tightly.  
“Merlin, you can tell me if someone hurt you. I'll protect you.”  
“No, really. I'm okay. Please, leave it be. I promise you I'm not hurt. You can even ask Gauis.” Arthur wasn't totally convinced but he would check with Gauis later. He stroked Merlin's face gently and leaned in to kiss him but Merlin turned away. “It's getting late and you have much to do tomorrow. I'll take you to your bed, sire.” Arthur felt cold from his words but found himself agreeing.

Sleeping with Merlin wouldn't help him quench his desires for him anyway. It would just make him hungrier. And then there was the fact that Merlin was a man. There wasn't anything honorable in keeping Merlin as his toy, especially when he would one day have a wife and a son.

 

The next morning he woke up with a headache and a churning stomach. Breakfast was ready but Merlin wasn't there to accompany him. Arthur went to Gauis to seek a remedy for his upset stomach and head. He also hoped to run into Merlin. However, he ended up only meeting with Gauis. He asked for Merlin. “I sent him on an errand, sire. I hope it's not a bother.” said Gauis. Arthur tried not to be angry at Gauis. He wanted to talk to Merlin. He wanted to talk to him about what happened yesterday, how he treated him.  
“It's not a problem, Gauis. It's alright. Thank you.”

 

Merlin hadn't returned yet and it was the afternoon. The whole thing made Arthur grumpy. For hours he didn't have his manservant trailing after him. He missed his prattle, he missed his sass and, damn it, he's been wanting to talk to him! He decided to check on him again and see if he had arrived yet. He went to the physician's quarters. He opened the door and found Gauis again. With Merlin! Arthur opened his mouth but then stopped short. Gauis was tending to Merlin as a patient, something that Arthur swore would never happen.

“What the hell happened to you?” Arthur demanded. He took in Merlin's slightly battered form. His lip was busted, his face had scratches, his eye was swollen and his hands and knees were scraped bloody. Merlin regarded him with a goofy smile of all things.  
“Didn't know you cared, m'lord.” he said. Arthur felt a part of his heart ache. He wanted to tell him _'of course I care about you'_ but instead he said, “I can't have you bleeding all over my chambers.” Merlin chuckled, knowing well Arthur was actually worried for him and was just too pratty to admit it.  
“Of course, sire. We wouldn't want that.”  
“Are you going to answer my question?”  
“It's nothing to worry about. Just slipped down a hill, 's all.” Merlin answered. He sat still as Gauis bandaged his hands.  
“And the eye?” Arthur crossed his arms.  
“I didn't see where I was going and I got hit with a branch.” Merlin said. Arthur sighed.  
“Oh, Merlin. What am I going to do with you?” he said. He couldn't help delve his fingers into Merlin's hair and stroke his head gently. He couldn't tell Merlin that yesterday night was a mistake, not when he was beat up from a damn branch. “Take the rest of the day off and tomorrow too. And don't get into any fights with branches.”  
“I'll try my best, sire.”

 

Four days later, Merlin was fully healed. To welcome him back to his wondrous service, Arthur took him out to a hunt. Merlin groaned as he trotted next to Artur's horse. “You know, you could of just given me another day off or something. Not this.” Merlin grumbled.  
“Nonsense! This is healthy for you! A day out in the sun and fresh air. Even Gauis approved. And besides, you don't need another day off. You're already lazy enough.”  
“Who's calling who lazy.” Merlim mumbled under his breath.  
“What was that?” Arthur asked loudly.  
“I said I'd like to pick some daisies. For...Morgana.” Arthur tensed at his manservant's words.  
“Morgana?” he scoffed. “Merlin, a servant can't go on giving a lady flowers. Have you learned nothing from past dramas?” He hoped he didn't sound too bitter or obvious he was blatantly jealous of his half-sister.  
“Arthur, they're just flowers. I'm not going to proclaim my undying love for her or anything. It's just something between friends.” said Merlin. Arthur did some sort of growling noise and slid off his horse.  
“Whatever. Just set up camp and be quiet. I'll go hunt.” All his intentions to talk to Merlin went out the window at the simple mention of Morgana and flowers. He hoped Merlin didn't realize how jealous he was.

 

Arthur came back with two rabbits. He was hungry and wanted to rest a little. Thankfully, Merlin had lighted a fire and spread out some bedrolls. He handed Merlin the rabbits to skin. They didn't talk. Arthur only fiddled with his sword and watched Merlin work. Merlin proceeded to prepare the stew. He noticed how silent Arthur was, of course he had to comment. “You're awfully quiet.” said Merlin and Arthur's immediate response was, “Not all of us like to prattle on about nothing.” Merlin chuckled, his laugh light as a feather.  
“Just so you know, if there's something in your mind...I'm here for you. You know that, right?” Merlin said, a tad more seriously. Arthur really looked at Merlin, taking in his soulful eyes so bright in the fire and so earnest. Arthur just felt worst for taking advantage of him. He basically forced himself on Merlin, he forced him to like the touch of his lips on his pale skin.  
“I know Merlin.” He wanted to say _'I'm sorry'_ instead.

The food was ready awhile later. This time, Merlin did prattle and Arthur loved it. Anything to lighten the mood, though he pretended he was annoyed with him. They fell into their usual banter and Arthur ended up being called a prat about five times and Merlin was called an idiot about just as much. Arthur wanted this to last but he also felt it necessary to talk to Merlin about The Incident. Here was Merlin, laughing next to him as if Arthur didn't force him into anything he didn't want. Was he pretending for his sake? Arthur felt his heart clench. Stupid, selfless Merlin. He had to do this now.

“Merlin.” he began. By the weight in his words, Merlin quickly caught on. “I...about that night...” he continued. He wanted to just say it, to say _'I'm sorry'_ but his words died in his mouth, instead he said, “You have to understand that my position can be...quite stressful. I'm sure now you understand it meant nothing. It was a mistake. You just happened to be there at a wrong time.” He regretted his words instantly not only because they sounded harsh and dismissing but because Merlin's smile quickly slipped, replaced by a sad and hurt look on his face. He looked away to hide the fact that he was close to tears.  
“O-of course, sire. I understand.” Merlin got up wobbly. “I-I..have to go. It's getting late and I'm getting a little drowsy.”  
“Merlin, wait!” Arthur said urgently. He got up with his arms out, he wanted to take Merlin and tell him that wasn't what he meant but he couldn't find the right words. “Merlin, you have to understand. It's not like anything could of come out of it. You're a servant and a man.” Merlin faced him, and surely enough he was crying. Arthur felt like a brute for hurting him.  
“ _Now_ I do understand. It was foolish to think anything could happen between us.” he said sarcastically. “Thank you for being very thorough and clear, sire.” he spat. “Goodnight to you.”

 

Merlin refused to talk to Arthur on the way back to Camelot no matter how much Arthur tried to engage in conversation. When they got to Camelot, he assisted Arthur and that's it. He left without a word. Arthur wanted to go after him but he knew he'd be making things worst. From then on, Merlin was distant. He didn't talk to Arthur unless strictly necessary. He wasn't with Arthur anymore longer than he should be. He didn't hover or joke or anything. There wasn't any banter or any noogies. If Arthur so much as looked liked he would make friendly conversation, Merlin would come up with an excuse and flee. Arthur was growing tired of this. He planned out another confrontation. He decided it was time Merlin would stop running away from him.

* * *

 

As Merlin prepared his bath, Arthur decided now was the time. “Merlin.” he said firmly. Merlin's slim shoulders tensed.  
“Yes, sire?” he said, without facing the king.  
“I want to talk to you.” he said. Merlin's shoulders fell. He turned to face him. His face was a blank mask.  
“Have I done something to upset you? Am I not doing my chores on time or correctly?”  
“You are doing a better job than usual.” Arthur admitted. “But that's the problem.” Merlin looked baffled.  
“I'm sorry, I'm confused, sire. You're upset because I'm doing my job like I should?” Merlin said.  
“Well...yes. You see, you used to be terrible at your job. But now you're not. You used to talk back to me and call me a _'prat'_ but now you barely even look at me.” Arthur said. Merlin looked unimpressed.  
“I don't talk back to you because I've realized that I'm just a servant and I shouldn't be so disrespectful to my master. Isn't that how all servants should act? Respectful and quiet?”  
“Yes, but—”  
“And as I recall, you recently told me that I _'prattled on about nothing'_. Well, I'll be sure to not do that.” Merlin turned to test the bath water. “Just about right.” he said after dipping a finger. “My job here is done for now. Goodnight, sire.” Merlin brushed past Arthur without another word.

Arthur growled in frustration. He grabbed the wine-full pitcher and threw it against the stone wall, staining it with red. He instantly regretted it. Oh, damn. Merlin was going to have to clean that up... Arthur tried his best to clean it up himself but then he realized he was wiping it with his bed-sheets...which Merlin would also have to clean up.

“Goddamn—fuck!” Arthur felt like hitting something. Even in the slightest way, he was just making things more difficult for Merlin. He opened the door and looked for the nearest servant and ordered them to clean up his wall and take his blanket to wash. He sat on his chair and put his head in his hands. No matter what he did he caused Merlin grief. Maybe the boy was better off without him, living his own life. Would he leave if Arthur gave him the chance? Last time he had a chance to stay in his little village he was fifteen-years-old and Merlin had passed the opportunity. But two years had passed, Merlin was now seventeen. Surely, he wouldn't want to be stuck with Arthur anymore? Maybe he was waiting for Arthur to give him the word and then he could leave. He knew that was probably best, but Arthur couldn't picture a life without Merlin. He didn't want to imagine Merlin going back to Ealdor, living his own life, maybe even have a wife and children. The thought made him flare in jealousy and his heart ache in hurt. However, Arthur has been hogging Merlin for himself for too long. He wasn't considerate of him. He would bring up the subject tomorrow.

* * *

 

The moment Arthur told Merlin to stay a little while longer to talk. Merlin got a look on his face that told Arthur he really didn't want to talk. “Merlin, firstly I wanted to....to apologize. What I said was cruel. You don't deserve any of my inexcusable treatment. I'm sorry, Merlin.” Merlin looked completely caught off-guard and shocked. “I didn't mean to sound harsh. I just wanted to apologize for taking advantage of you that night but everything came out wrong. You mean more to me than I will ever admit and I can't bear to go on without you by my side.” Arthur said. He approached Merlin and placed his hands on his shoulders.

“However, I realized that your freedom is limited. You could be doing so much more but instead you are here as a lowly servant when you could be living your life.”  
“No, Arthur, don't. Please, don't—” Merlin looked stressed. He placed a slender hand over Arthur's chest. “Stop.” Merlin effectively stopped Arthur's words. “Please, just hear me out.” Arthur nodded. Merlin sighed. “Arthur, I'm content being at your sid, until the day I die. There isn't any other place I'd rather be than be with you.” His words were deep and intense. Arthur felt worst, like he didn't deserve Merlin's undying loyalty. Merlin seemed to sense his distress, so he cracked a goofy smile. “You'll never get rid of me. You're stuck with me.” Arthur couldn't help but smile back.  
“What have I done to deserve you?” he sighed, cradling his cheekbone. Merlin nuzzled into his hand with his eyes closed.  
“More than you give yourself credit.”

 

Things were mildly back to normal, but it was only for a little while. Arthur began to consider taking a wife There were many legible young ladies. The top three on Arthur's list were Princess Elena, Princess Vivian and Princess Mithian. They were all beautiful and lovely. Princess Elena liked to go horse-riding, Princess Vivian was...beautiful, and Princes Mithian enjoyed hunts. From those three, Princess Mithian was his favorite. He could see himself marrying her one day.

Then Princess Guinevere visited Camelot for the first time. She knocked all three princesses down and caught his full attention.

Princess Guinevere was his ideal woman. Her father was king of a small kingdom. She had an older brother named Elyan and had no mother—like him. She was beautiful and very passionate. She was queen material. Arthur was in no rush to marry her just yet, though in the future he did plan to. He was going to take his time. During these times, Merlin and Arthur drifted apart. Arthur couldn't be distracted by his affections for his manservant and Merlin didn't trail behind him like he used to unless Arthur called for him. He needed to focus on more important things, like the good of the kingdom. He made arrangements with Guinevere's father so that the princess could stay for some period of time so they could know each other better. He made sure it was just the two of them alone (unless they went out on a picnic where Merlin had to carry everything for them).

Arthur started to feel a little bad he was ignoring Merlin. So he decided to go on a hunt with him without the princess. She was currently getting to know his sister. He hoped that was going alright. Morgana made it pretty obvious she wasn't fond of Guinevere...or any potential queen, really.

Merlin packed up. Arthur even helped a little by preparing his own horse. Merlin looked at him oddly but didn't say much about it. They mounted their horses and rode to the green of the forest. Merlin was quiet for once and Arthur didn't like it. He engaged in conversation. Slowly but surely, he lured Merlin away from his protective little cocoon he wrapped around himself. And they were back to old times. Arthur didn't realize how much he missed Merlin's smile—that bright, wide and dimple-cheeked smile. They settled down and Merlin made camp. Arthur watched him go about while he sat on a log. His eyes were greedily eyeing up Merlin's long legs and pert little arse. He was enjoying the view of Merlin bent over with his trousers stretched over his bum. He groaned in disappointment when Merlin stood straight again. Merlin heard him. He looked at him with his stupid doe eyes, completely oblivious that someone was staring at his arse the whole time. That was unacceptable. Who knew how many people cast a look to ogle this oddly pretty boy?

“What's the matter?” Merlin asked. The look on Arthur's face was sour. “Arthur? Are you okay?” That made the prince smile. They were back to _'Arthur'_ not _'sire'_. Merlin looked baffled.  
“I'm fine, Merlin. Are you almost done?” he asked. Merlin looked even more perplexed. Arthur was being...nice. Gentle, even. _“Maybe it had to do with the recent gap between us... Is this his way of trying to close it?”_ Merlin thought mentally. Arthur got up and approached Merlin slowly. Arthur felt like his insides were writhing. He liked the caught-deer-look Merlin was sporting, it made him feel like the wolf about to pounce. Merlin looked a little lost but he allowed Arthur to stand extremely close to him, to take his face in his hands and lean over.

Arthur connected lips with Merlin. He groaned in blissful satisfaction. God, those lips.... Arthur brought Merlin closer and deepened the kiss. Merlin clutched his arms while Arthur caressed his cheekbones with his thumbs. Arthur needed more. He broke the kiss. Merlin whimpered at the loss but then cried out when Arthur attacked the spot under his ear. The king fought with the knot on the stupid neckerchief thing. Finally, he took out a dagger and cut it off. Merlin yelped and protested loudly but Arthur shut him up with another kiss. Merlin moved his mouth against him. He grabbed onto Arthur's broad shoulders and squeezed. Arthur raised a hand and grabbed a fistful of Merlin's dark curls while the other one scrabbled around to grip his arsecheek. The boy gasped deliciously against his mouth.

The king had the urge to have Merlin underneath him. He bullied him on top of a bedroll. They dropped down on it almost painfully but they didn't care. Arthur rutted against Merlin's thigh, groaning into the kiss. Merlin writhed and arched underneath him. Arthur grabbed him and flipped him over onto his stomach. He began to hump his arse through his trousers. “Gods, Merlin. Can you feel how much I want you? How hard I am for you?” Merlin whimpered and pushed his arse up. Arthur raised Merlin's face by his chin. “I want you so badly.” Arthur said he said into his ear huskily. He grabbed a handful of Merlin's arse and fondled it eagerly.

Succumbed by his lust, Arthur ripped down the back of Merlin's pants. Arthur groaned at the sight of the pale cheeks, unmarred and perfect and positively delicious. He bend down to sink his teeth into it harshly then soothe bite marks with his tongue. Merlin whimpered—was it delight or embarrassment? He wasn't sure. Arthur took hold of Merlin's pale arse with both hands. Merlin jolted underneath him. He clasped his thighs together tightly as if he was trying to hide something. Arthur felt predatory. Was Merlin shy about showing him his hole and his cock? He put his chest to his back and rubbed his groin against his bare ass, whispering, “It's okay. Don't be shy, sweetheart. I want to see you.” Merlin wriggled violently. Arthur was getting annoyed now. “Merlin, stop moving.” he growled. Merlin didn't obey. Did he want it rough or something?  
“Arthur, stop!” Merlin cried, his voice muffled.  
“Why? What's the matter? Merlin, you don't have to be so shy.”  
“I-it's not that! Get off me!” he demanded. Arthur got off of him reluctantly. Merlin hastily pulled his pants up.

“What the hell is your deal?” Arthur demanded. His erection was wilting. Merlin refused to face him. Arthur had to whirl him around by the shoulders. What he saw made him freeze. Merlin looked scared. Arthur's anger and frustration melted. “Merlin, I'm sorry... I thought—” He reached to touch him but Merlin flinched away.  
“Please, just...” Merlin looked down, a furious blush spreading over his cheeks and down his neck. Arthur understood. He backed away and left Merlin alone.

 

After taking out some steam in killing animals, Arthur and Merlin went back to the castle. It was the afternoon now and nearing to dinner time. Arthur didn't have dinner in his own chambers, not with Guinevere in Camelot. He had dinner with her alone in the banquet hall. Well, it was mostly just them except for Merlin and a mousy maidservant. Things were back to being awkward. Merlin did his best to be out of their way and leave them alone.

Guinevere was lovely company. She was a good change, a good distraction. Arthur didn't want to think about his wounded pride over Merlin's rejection. He strictly focused on Guinevere's words and face and stubbornly ignored Merlin who waited in the background, silent for once like a proper servant. A part of him was unsettled but he stubbornly ignored his feelings. He didn't notice the maidservant take out a knife. She crept up on him and the princess. “More wine, _mother killer?”_ she said sweetly. For a moment, Arthur thought he heard her wrong.

“Excuse me? What did you just say?” Arthur asked. All three of them looked at the maidservant in astonishment. The maidservant flashed her knife and raised it. The princess screamed. Merlin got there in no time. He threw himself at her and took her down with him. “Merlin!” Arthur cried out in alarm. He bolted from his seat. The maidservant managed to elbow Merlin in the nose and crawl over him, raising the dagger with a manic glint in her eye. Arthur got there just on time. He grabbed her and slammed her face first against the stone ground. She snarled and screeched inhumanly. The princess got up and rushed to Merlin She took out a handkerchief and started to dab Merlin's bloody nose.  
“Dear lord, are you alright?” she asked him. Merlin mumbled a _'yes'_. She helped him to his feet. Something got to their attention.

The maidservant said an incantation and Arthur was blown away. Merlin's magic instinctively unleashed and went to Arthur. The magic enveloped Arthur and stopped his fall. Arthur was surprised to not feel the hard impact of the floor and find himself standing straight. He looked around in surprise. His eyes landed briefly on Merlin. The maidservant whirled around, her eyes golden again and her mouth moving fast as they formed strings of odd words. She shot forward an arm that unleashed a ball of fire that headed straight towards Arthur. Princess Guinevere was hysterical. Merlin forced aside his dizziness and shoved Arthur out of the way with all his strength. He succeeded in getting Arthur out of the way, but now he was in his place. Arthur shouted “MERLIN!” at the top of his lungs, horrified.

 _“No...Nononono! Gods, no! MERLIN!”_ Arthur thought frantically in his mind. Everyone expected the ball of fire to consume Merlin and burn him alive. The moment they were waiting for never came. Merlin chanted and then the ball of fire shot towards the maidservant, quicker than the first time. The maidservant ran and tried to avoid it but it ended up cornering her and burning her to ashes.

A silence followed. Arthur slowly got up and looked towards where Merlin was standing. The young man still had his arms out. He had a determined look on his face, as if he was preparing for battle. Slowly, he lowered his arms.

“Merlin...?” Arthur staggered towards his manservant. “Did you just...? Was that...?” Merlin gulped. He looked at Arthur meaningfully. The reality sunk into Arthur's brain. “You have magic.” Arthur stated in a serious voice. Merlin nodded. Arthur's eyes turned cold and his expression fierce. “Get out.” Arthur said. Merlin opened his mouth, probably to plead for himself, but Arthur didn't let him. “I said _get out! Now!”_ Arthur roared. Merlin flinched and took several steps back with his hands on his chest as if he had been pierced by Arthur's words. Yet, he didn't leave. “Merlin, if you don't go now, I'll call the guards on you.” Arthur threatened.  
“Arthur, please, let me explain!” Merlin begged. There were tears in his eyes.  
“I don't want to hear anymore lies coming out of your mouth!” Arthur shouted. “Get out while you still can or I will draw my sword out.”  
“Arthur...”  
“Go, Merlin. And don't come back. If you do, I'll kill you.”

Merlin sobbed and ran off.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Merlin! (and Arthur sort of)  
> Not the end, stick around :D


End file.
